A Mother Always Knows
by KimTomPW
Summary: It's been a year since the great battle. Arthur feels alone, and no one seems to be able to console him. He gets a visitor that might just help him. Prompt by kweandee


Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

AN: This is based on a prompt by kweandee.

A Mother Always Knows

Arthur stares out his window, as he often does now. He hardly talks to anyone anymore, even his Court Sorcerer, Merlin, whom he cherished most of all. Arthur's thoughts often fell upon his half-sister, Morgana. He misses her. Or at least the person she used to be.

"Sire?" a soft voice asks.

Arthur turns, not realizing anyone had entered his chambers. It takes a moment for Arthur to recognize Merlin. His usual servant clothes are gone, replaced with brilliant blue robes.

"Not now, Merlin," Arthur says, who nods and leaves. It has been a year since the great battle. Morgana had been Arthur's last living relative at the time. Now, he is the only Pendragon left. There is another knock at the door. "I said not know, Merlin."

"It's a good thing that I'm not Merlin, then," a female voice replies.

Arthur is now facing Merlin's mother.

"Hunith," Arthur says in shock.

Her showing up is obviously a surprise to him.

"Hello, my lord," Hunith replies, giving a bow.

"Merlin didn't tell me you were coming," Arthur says.

He then realizes how many times Merlin has probably tried telling him, only to be told to leave.

"I'm sure if you allowed him to he would have," Hunith replies. Arthur gives her a look. "Forgive me, sire."

She knows she has spoken out of turn, but Arthur does not address it.

"So he wants me to talk to you?" Arthur asks.

"Forgive me again, but he thinks it'll help," Hunith tells him.

Arthur gives a sarcastic laugh. No one could help. Morgana, who had at one time had a sweet heart, was gone. Even his Uncle Agravaine had betrayed him.

"I have no one," Arthur replies.

"I don't think that's true. And I don't think you truly believe that," Hunith says.

Arthur finally walks away from the window and sits down.

"Even your son lied to me," he tells her.

"And you know why,"Hunith replies, her voice stern. This makes Arthur look at her. "You accepted him and even made him your Court Sorcerer."

"He has changed since telling me," Arthur says.

"He grew up. Just like you have," Hunith tells him. "He no longer has anything to hide from you. He cares for you deeply."

"And I him," Arthur replies.

Hunith smiles. She then thinks of something.

"You said you had no one. Even if that were true, you will always have Merlin," Hunith says. Arthur looks up as Hunith smiles again and touches his cheek. "You need each other. I once told Merlin that you two are each a side of the same coin. One cannot work without the other."

She takes Arthur not replying as a sign to leave, so she heads for the door.

"Hunith," Arthur calls.

"My lord?" she asks.

"Thank you," Arthur tells her.

She smiles and nods.

"Shall I call on Merlin for you?" Hunith asks.

To her surprise, Arthur laughs. She does not know how to take this.

"I don't believe that will be necessary," Arthur says.

"Oh," Hunith replies.

"If I know Merlin at all, he's right outside the door," Arthur says.

And sure enough, when Hunith opens the door, Merlin is waiting for them. Hunith smiles at her son.

"Thank you, Mother," Merlin says.

"Of course, darling," Hunith replies.

Merlin smiles and closes the door behind him.

"Your mother is an amazing woman," Arthur says.

Merlin, so used to seeing Arthur at the wall, as to look for a moment to see where Arthur was.

"You don't have to tell me something I already know," he replies.

"No, I guess I don't," Arthur says.

There is a pause as Merlin clears his throat.

"I see she managed to get you away from the window finally," Merlin says.

"She's very loving and caring," Arthur replies, apparently not hearing Merlin's previous comment.

"I suppose it's the mother in her," Merlin says.

Arthur looks at him and nods.

"Yes, it must be," he says.

Merlin smiles and helps Arthur up.

"Let's get you dressed," he replies, falling back into his servant ways.

"For what?" Arthur asks.

"The feast celebrating your victory at Camlann," Merlin tells him.

Arthur shakes his head.

"I don't know," he says.

"How about I draw you a bath and we can see how you feel afterwards?" Merlin asks.

Arthur nods and goes behind the screen to undress.

"You do have a way of getting me to do things," he says after getting in the water.

"It's a gift," Merlin replies with a shrug.

Merlin dries Arthur and begins to dress him. It is easy for Merlin to fall back into this. Helping Arthur with the simple things like he had for so many years.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Arthur says.

"It'll do you good getting out. Feel human again," Merlin replies.

"I suppose," Arthur says.

Merlin smiles as he gives Arthur a once over.

"Then, are you ready?" he asks.

Arthur shrugs as Merlin fixes his collar.

"Do I have a choice?" he asks.

"No, not really," Merlin tells him. Arthur takes a deep breath. "Your people love you, Arthur."

"As long as your there, I'll be fine," Arthur says.

Merlin smiles and leads Arthur out. It finally seems that Arthur will be all right.


End file.
